Tangled
by Love-4-Garrett-Morrison
Summary: Christina is a Hufflepuff, muggle-born, teenage girl, in her last year at Hogwarts. One day she learns that she isn’t who she thinks she is. She thinks that all her years of being tortured by a certain Slytherin boy have come to an end. Not!
1. Christina's life, in Hogwarts and Out

**Title: Tangled**

**Author: Polka-Dotted Crayon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Characters. I don't own Hogwarts. I don't own anything. Oh yeah... I own the plot, Christina Phoenix/McIntyre, Mrs. Phoenix, Dinky, the parents, my sister, Garrett Morrison, and Matt Rain, Doug Morrison, Levi Morrison (even though I wish I didn't), and any other characters that aren't normal in Harry Potter Stories.**

**Summary: Christina is a Hufflepuff, muggle-born, teenage girl, in her last year at Hogwarts. One day she learns that she isn't who she thinks she is. She thinks that all her years of being tortured by a certain Slytherin boy have come to an end. Well, she was wrong, very wrong.**

**Key: ---- is thoughts, and "----" is speech**

**Christina's life, in Hogwarts and out.**

It was a Sunday morning, only 2 weeks until Christina McIntyre went back to Hogwarts. She loved it there. The cool castle, the stone walls, the moving pictures, and the classes. Being a muggle-born, Christina had never been exposed to this, until she was eleven. The day she got her letter stating that she had been accepted to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents were shocked, but they accepted their daughter's new lifestyle.

                Christina was a pretty girl. She wasn't really girly, but she tried. She had long black hair that had silver streaks in it. She loved her hair, but it never did what she wanted it to. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born also, taught her a straightening charm that was very helpful. She was about 5'7" and pretty curvy. She had long legs and long arms. They didn't seem to fit the rest of her body, but that was okay.

                Hermione, (also called Maya by Christina) was a great friend. Even though she was in Gryffindor she still made time to hang out with Christina.  They usually hung out in the library, after hours, under Christina's invisibility cloak that her parents had bought her for her 14th birthday. Maya was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were okay with Christina, not the best of friends, but friends. Christina had always thought that they were cute, but never told them because of fearing losing them as friends.

                In her muggle life, she was just another girl. She had to tell everyone that she was off to this really high security Military Academy. She felt especially bad about leaving her two favorite boys in the whole world. Matt Rain, and Garrett Morrison. Matt was tall, about 6'3", he had short brown hair and mystical brown eyes. Garrett was only a couple inches taller than Christina, with dark brown hair, and beautiful, sexy blue eyes. They finally learned to like her the summer before last. They of course know about her hidden lifestyle. She loved them both, as friends and more. She knew she could never have one without the other so she chose not to try.

                This Sunday morning was just a normal morning at the McIntyre's. Christina opened her eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight that was pouring into her room. It's too early! she thought. She got out from under her covers and shut the curtains and laid back down. Great, I'm awake now. Now I have to get up. She reluctantly got up out of bed and opened her drawers and pulled out a bright red thong and a matching bra. She put these on and only after realizing she was going to the mall with Matt and Garrett did she take them off and go take a shower in her bathroom.

                Her bathroom was all her own. Her parents used the one downstairs. She had the attic bedroom and bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in after it had warmed up. She stood there for a while just to feel the warm water pour on her skin. She then preceded to shampoo her hair, rinse it out then put on her conditioner which had to sit for 2 minutes. So while waiting she shaved her legs only to result in a bleeding knee. Damn, that burns like hell. "OW!" She yelled as soap got into her cut. She rinsed out her hair, washed her body and got out of the shower.

                After drying herself off, she put on her clothes. She picked out a pair of very low-rise leather pants, and a black halter top that showed her cute cherry belly-button ring. She dried her hair and sprayed on the straightening potion that she and Hermione created. Seeing as they couldn't use magic outside of school until this summer. She applied some make-up, put on a pair of striped toe socks, and then a pair of sandals.

                "Chris! You up? Mom says breakfast is in a couple minutes!" Her little sister Andromeda was so cute. Only 1 year younger than Christina, she acted like her in every way.  They didn't look a thing alike. To think about it, she didn't look like anyone in her family. It was strange.

                "I'm coming! Jeez!" She grabbed her belt and cell phone and went downstairs to her kitchen. The smell of waffles filled the downstairs. She walked in to the kitchen to find her sister gulping down waffles, her mother putting more waffles in the toaster, and her daddy reading the paper sipping coffee and passing a small piece of a doughnut to Christina's dog, Archimedes (Archie for short).

                "Daddy, what did I say about feeding my dog doughnuts? You promised. He's gonna get fat. Morning Ma. Andy, you're so gonna get sick doing that. Hey Ma, don't forget that I'm going to be gone all day with my boys. Okay?"

                "Okay Chrissy, honey. Want some waffles? Or do you want to eat at the mall?" Christina looked at her mother with disgust. "What's wrong honey?"

                "HELLO! Those have sugar in them! I don't eat sugar! Ugh!" She looked at the waffles and gagged.

                "Gee. Sorry honey. Do you need money for the mall? You do have your new credit card. You do have a thousand dollar limit, so you could use that. I could give you some cash for a drink or two." Christina's eyes lit up. She smiled sweetly and got out her wallet. Good old mom. Covering it up with money. Go to love her.

                "You know ma. Some loose cash would help me. 20 dollars would be good." She smiled widely. Hoping for an extra 10.

                "Okay, here's 35. You can keep whatever you don't use." Christina jumped up and kissed her mom.

                "Christina Marie! Cover those underwear this instant!" Her red thong was showing in the back of her pants. She reached back and tucked it in uncomfortably.

                "Sorry Daddy." Just then a loud sound was heard and a loud ringing noise came from Christina's belt. Crap! Cell Phone! She grabbed it out of the pouch and opened it.

                "Hello? Garrett?" A rough regularly heard voice answered her. 

                "Christina? Hey, We're ready for you to come get us. Matt's at my house. Levi's home so, just wait in the driveway." Levi was Garrett's ugly brother. When ugly is stated in the same sentence as Levi, it's usually stressed, very stressed.

                "Okay. Be there soon. Loves." She closed the phone and put it back in her pouch. She grabbed her purse, kissed her mom and dad and walked outside to her green BMW. She got in, turned the key and was welcomed by the sound of  'Get Low', playing loud on the radio. She put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway.

                About 5 minutes later she was walking up to Garrett's front door. She knocked twice, hit the doorbell, and walked in. She was always welcomed at the Morrison's.

                "Hello? Anyone here? Where is everyone?" A boy came running from downstairs screaming, "CHRISSY! CHRISSY'S HERE!" He jumped up into her arms and hugged her.

                "Hey Doug. How's my little guy? Where's your brother?" She mussed up his brown hair making him giggle.

                "He's in the basement, with Levi. They're playing with the choo-choo cars. Wanna go see? They're funny." The little boy wriggled out of her grip and grabbed her hand, then led her down the steps.

                Once they got down there they were greeted by a little German Shepard named Shep. He jumped up and down and then sat in front of Christina to be petted. She reached down and rubbed his ears. He got up and led her over to the boys looking at the trains that were all over the basement. A tall ugly, very ugly, boy walked over to Christina and said, "Hey baby. Long time no see." He was chewing on a piece of gum and it smelled horrible. Matt came to her rescue.

                "Yo man. Leave her alone. I mean it. Go play with your brother. I think he wants to play fetch." Levi stuck out his jaw and walked upstairs. Garrett laughed at him and mumbled something resembling 'shot down'. Levi turned around and flipped him off. Christina flipped him off back and this made Garrett laugh even harder. While him and Matt were laughing she suddenly remembered her underwear was uncomfortable and preceded to fix it. Matt stopped laughing and said, "Wedge?"

                "No, dad. Made me fix this stupid- Argh! Oh there. Hmm. Ready to go?" She smiled and the boys just looked at each other. "The mall?"

                "Oh yeah! Hey, can we go to Diagon alley instead?" Garrett pleaded.

                "Yeah. Please?" Matt joined in with a puppy face. Christina did have to go and get school supplies. And she really wanted to get new robes. And maybe a broom.

                "Oh, OKAY! Fine. We do have to go to Gringott's while we're there too. I need to get some money. I hope 35 dollars will help." She sighed and said, "Well come on." She ran up the steps and the boys followed. They got in the car after gathering up the money they saved every year so they could spend it on magic stuff, and left for downtown London.


	2. Diagon Alley and the Emblem

**Diagon Alley and the Emblem**

"Well, here we are. The Leaky Cauldron." Matt and Garrett couldn't see it because they were muggles, so they just followed the leader. They walked in to the seemingly abandoned building to a dim room filled with people drinking and talking. Christina stopped at the bar and told the bartender who they were and where they were going. He nodded, looked at the boys and opened a door on the other side of the room. There was a brick wall there and Christina pulled out her lovely, Veela- Hair wand and tapped a brick three times. The bricks started to shift and formed an archway. The boys rushed through it and started to look in the nearest shop window. 

            "Come on boys. We have to go to Gringott's before you can buy anything. Oh and no buying anything from that Joke shop anymore, we're going to WWW, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezies. They've got better stuff there. Come on." She grabbed their arms and led them down the cobblestone road to Gringott's Wizard Bank. They went through the large doors and went to the nearest bank goblin. Matt and Garrett were really fascinated by goblins. The first time they went there, they almost got thrown out for poking them.    

            "Name please?" The goblin Christina knew as LampLight looked down at her from his high post.

            "Christina McIntyre. Here's my key. I'd also like to exchange some muggle money." She handed him a gold key and 100 dollars. He took these and gave the money to another goblin who counted it out, and then picked out a bag of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Lamplight handed the coins to another goblin named  Griphook, who led them into a dark room with a  boxcar waiting for them. The boys' faces lit up with joy, because they knew what was coming. 

            "I hate that ride." The ride was like a rollercoaster and was really sickening. "I really do." The boys were laughing so loud that their voices echoed all through the caverns.

            "Key Please!" Griphook reached for the key and took it from Christina. "Lamp Please." Matt grabbed the lamp and shone it on the key hole. The goblin inserted the key and turned it very slowly. You could hear the small clicks of the lock as it opened. When the door opened it revealed stacks and stacks of gold and silver coins.

            "Whoa! New deposit! Whoever does this must really like you. Can we have some?" The boys had little bags that they were going trick-or-treating. She dumped some coins in each of their bags and smiled. 

            "You never cease to amaze me." She went into the vault and grabbed the usual note that was inside. This one read,

            'Dearest Christina,

                        Hope you are well. I will be seeing you very soon I hope. I hope you are happy with your vault. I am all ready for your arrival.

                        Love,

                        Mrs. A.R.  Phoenix. '

          There was also another note below it. Not knowing who it was, Christina read it out loud.

            "Christina my love,

                                I can't wait to see you. Ms. Phoenix has me anticipating. When I see you, I will have a whole new role to play in your life. And hopefully in your heart. Yours truly,

                                                                D.M." 

          "Well, that's new. Wonder who D.M is. Look, there's an emblem inside the envelope." Matt picked it up off the floor and handed her the silver and green emblem. Christina gasped. Matt and Garrett both said "What's wrong?" She stared at the emblem and tried to comprehend what she was seeing. A snake shield with the word, 'Slytherin' above it scared her. 

            "It's a Slytherin. A goddamn Slytherin." She looked at the emblem with disgust and realized that there was a chain on it for a necklace. She put it on and stuffed the letter into her pocket. *Maybe I'll figure this out later* she thought. 

            In Diagon Alley they had to stop at every store to look at stuff because the boys couldn't contain themselves. When they stopped at Madam Malkin's the boys had to wait while Christina got measured for new robes. Beside her was a boy with white blonde hair and pale skin. *Malfoy.* Christina hated Malfoy. He was horrible to her. Always calling Hermione and herself "mudbloods". Which is a really foul name for a witch or wizard that was muggle-born. He didn't say anything to her. Just glanced over once or twice. Each time he looked right at the emblem around her neck. Christina was too busy trying to keep Matt from playing around with the magical mirror in the corner.  

            Once she was done they went to a few other stores and bought some other supplies, such as, books, potion ingredients, candy, and joke supplies. Christina just had to stop and talk to the Weasley twins. Harry and Ron were there too but they didn't have time to talk. They were busy enough stocking shelves for the "managers". 

            After they were finished shopping it was almost 9:00. Christina bought the boys and ice cream cone each and an orange smoothie for herself. She dropped Garrett off at his house, (not going because Levi was still there) and then dropping Matt off at his house. When she got home it was almost 10:00 and her mom made her go to bed, because she said they had to go somewhere tomorrow and they couldn't tell her where.

            Christina put on a pair of blue pajama pants and a cheetah print cami and hopped into bed, only after making sure she shut the curtains and set her alarm for 9:35. She didn't fall asleep for the longest time because she kept thinking about the mysterious note and the emblem.


	3. The Surprise

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. This is actually my first story that I have written on my own. Thank you _Snow Horse _for the lovely review. Very well thought out. Okay, here goes the next chappy. Please R&R! I love to hear your opinions. Even if they are mean...

**The Surprise**

            "Christina... Chrissy... Honey, get up." Christina's mom was shaking her in a failing attempt to get her up. "It' s 5 o'clock. We have to leave at 7. Come on and get a shower."

            "5 in the morning?! Ma! It's way too early!" She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. "Terrific, I'm awake. God, I hate morning..." She got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, then went and took a shower.

            She put on a yellow t-shirt, that was tied in the front and blue pants. Her mom had left a note and her Qudditch robes on her bed.

            _Hey Baby, _

_                        Put these, your stuff for school and some clothes in to your trunk. Wear your wizard robes... Look presentable._

_                        Your Mama_

OOKK... Whatever she thought. She went back into the bathroom, changed into her school robes, and fixed her hair. She had it halfway in cornrows when her mother yelled at her to hurry up. She put bands around the braids that were halfway up her head, packed her remaining stuff and closed her trunk. She put her belly ring in and apparated downstairs.

            "Nice hair Chris. Great choice of clothing apparel." Her sister was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Where are you going in your robes for school?"

            "I really don't know. Maybe mom can tell me. Mom! Where are we going? And why am I wearing my wizard robes?" She called as she sat own with her sister.

            "You're going to visit someone. A witch. Your father and I thought it would be nice if you looked presentable." She smiled and went back to pouring Christina a bowl of cereal.

            "Daddy... Did get me a job interview at Hogsmeade? I told you I could get it on my own." She grinned hoping that was the whole reason they were going to visit a witch. Ever since they moved to London, her family hasn't made many wizard friends except the ones who hated Christina.

            "Um, no sweetheart. You're going to the other side of London. Where the other witches and wizards live. You know where I mean." Christina had been over there once before, it was where Azkaban Prison was. Christina had a bad experience with Azkaban Prison. She was sent there when she accidentally set fire to someone's house. How was she supposed to know at five that brooms that are caught on fire can fly on their own into a building and kill 7 people?

            "Dad? Mom? Not another trial?" She started breathing heavily.

            "No honey! Not another trial! We're going to visit an older lady. and if we don't leave now we'll be late. Andy can you get yourself to dance class on your own? I don't know when we'll be back." Her sister nodded her head and finished her cereal.

            "Bye Chris! Have fun at the old lady person's house!" Christina laughed and waved at her sister. She grabbed her duffel bags with her clothes and stuff and walked out the door with her parents.

            Once they were all in the van and everyone was situated, Christina called Garrett's cell phone, knowing he'd be up.

            "Hello?" a voice on the phone asked.

            "Hi Garrett! How are you? Did you have any good dreams?" Christina replied mischievously.

            "Yes, in fact I did. Were you playing with my subconscious again? I could tell it was you... 'cause everyone of the girls in my dream had your hair... Would you quit doing that?" She giggled and whispered something to him that he didn't hear. "What?"

            "Argh! Garrett! Do I have to spell everything out to you? Sigh! One, Four, Three."

            Garrett thought about this for a second, gasped and smiled. "Really? You do? I thought you liked Matt! That's so cool! Wow, I thought for a second you said I like Levi... I would've killed you. that would have been not right...."

            She laughed and said "Wow, I thought you'd have figured it out already... That's what all the dreams were for. Why do you think they all looked like me? Why do you think I learned how to do that? Geez you're slow. I'm surprised you knew what 143 meant. Geez. You do don't you?"

            "Of course. It means 'I love you' 1 is I, four is love, and 3 is you. I'm not that dumb."

            "Well we can't be sure of that. Did your bro leave yet? I don't want to have a strange-" the phone suddenly clicked loudly and she couldn't hear anything. "Garrett? Garrett!"

            "Chris? Chris? Are you there?"

            "Yeah. What was that?"

            "I dunno. Are you in the car? Maybe that's what did it. Hmm. No he's not home. He left yesterday. Thank god. What were you gonna say?"

            "Nothing Important. Hey mom? How much farther? "

            "Her mom turned around and smiled saying, "Only a couple more minutes. Why don't you get off the phone honey?"

            "I'm gonna go Garrett. We're almost, wherever we're going. Love you. Bye."

            "I _so_ love to hear that! Bye Chris." She hung up the phone and smiled. It was so perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

            "We're here! Chris? You ready?"

            Christina looked out the window and saw a huge mansion, looming over her. She gasped and looked around the grounds. The lake behind the house was almost as big as the one at Hogwarts. Amazing! she thought. 

            The car came to a stop and Christina's mom looked at her with sad/happy eyes. (Chris couldn't tell which.) "Honey, this is where you'll be staying for a while. I'll walk you in. Come on."

            Christina grabbed her wand and apparated out of the van. She pooped out right beside her mom and scared her half to death.

            "Sorry. I couldn't help it. You want help with that?_ Accio Suitcase_!" The suitcase flew out of the back of the van and landed by Christina's feet. "I love being 17. Old enough to drive, and old enough to do magic outside of school. I love my life."

            "Well, just.... Is your cell phone charged? Do you have your charger? Do you have your clothes? Hairbrush? Tooth-"

            "Ma. Easy... You act like I'm leaving forever! Geez." She laughed and levitated her suitcase towards the door. When she got up to the door, she tried to knock with the snake-type knocker, but the door swung open and it revealed a small elfish creature called a house-elf. He bowed to her and said,

            "I am Dinky the house-elf. Mrs. Phoenix asks that her granddaughter come alone. Mrs. Phoenix has much work to do.  Please come."

            "I think I should come in. I definitely should come in."

            "LeAnn! Your time is over. Please. I have work to do." A voice came from inside.

            "Yes Rosemary. May I say goodbye to my- Christina?" She turned to face the teenager. "Christina, I love you, more than anything. And no matter what happens, I will try to be there for you. I have to leave now. I love you."

            She hugged her daughter and turned to leave. "Mom?"

            "I'm sorry honey. I'm so sorry. I should've told you." She walked down the steps and got into the van. She waved at Christina as he van rolled away. Chris was filled with anger. How can that lady treat her mother like that? She stomped into the house, slammed the door, and pushed past Dinky.

            "WHAT was that all about?!" She yelled at the old lady seated in an armchair in another room.

            "Sit, and I will tell you. Seeing as those stupid muggles never told you." Christina sat in the armchair slouching, making sure her wand was safely at her side. "First of all, you will sit up and not slouch." Christina sat up a little and glared at the woman. "Second, your name is not McIntyre. It is Phoenix. You will learn to use that name. Third, she is not your mother.  She adopted you after your birth-mother abandoned you."

            "WHAT, are you talking about? My birth-mother?" She asked sharply. The woman sighed.

            "!8 years ago, your mother left home. She got herself pregnant by a poor boy. Once you were born, she couldn't take care of you, so she dumped you with me. I put you in an adoption agency, hoping that some respectable wizard family would adopt you. But once LeAnn adopted you, many arrangements needed to be done. We had a signed agreement that, at the age of 17, you would be turned over to me. I wanted to take you out of Hogwarts, but Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it. I _did_ assure that the same mistake with your mother didn't happen again. So, you can meet your fiancé when he comes over later. His father is respectable."

            Christina was taken aback. She didn't have a clue what to say. Until the "f" word came into her mind. "FIANCÉ??? What are you? NUTS?"

            "No. I will do anything it takes to keep the mistakes your mother made from happening to you." She glared right back at her granddaughter. Christina knew she was in Slytherin.

            "So who am I engaged to? Do I know him?"

            "Yes. You should. He is very well known. Especially after the fall of the Dark Lord." She nodded her head and said quietly, "Too Bad."

            HARRY? She's making me marry Harry Potter? Okay, maybe it's not that bad after all. He is sort of cute.

            DING HISS DING The door hissed and rang as Dinky ran to open it. "I'll get it Dinky! Wait for me." Dinky stopped dead and bowed to his Mistress so low that his nose touched the ground.

            "Yes Ma'am." He hurried after her around the corner. Christina heard voices and she peeked around the corner and her heart dropped. It wasn't Harry who was standing at the door, it was someone worse. It was a blonde boy with startling blue eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
